


A Yuki/Truesdale Wedding.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Zane is about to propose to His Girlfriend Tara Yuki, This is way back Before Hoau,





	A Yuki/Truesdale Wedding.

It was in the Evening, The Sun was about to set over the ocean, at Duel Academy, everyone was settling in for the evening, Everyone except two Duel Academy Students, Tara Yuki and Her Boyfriend Zane Truesdale was walking on the beach, they were holding each-other's hands, Zane had told her to meet him at the beach, he had something to tell her, They were silent for over an hour, Until Tara decided to break the Silence between the two of them.

"Well, what is it you want to tell me about?", Tara asked as she looked at Zane. 

"Well, you see", Zane answered as he was holding something in his pocket of his Obelisk Boy's Uniform.

"Well You told me to meet you at the beach, and we've been walking for over an hour, and you didn't say nothing, so what is it?", Tara asked as she looked at him with a Stern Look in her eyes. 

"Well, It's", Zane said trying to find the right moment. 

"Fine, I'm Leaving", Tara replied as she was about to leave, when Zane grabbed her wrist, she looked at him with a stunned look on her face. 

"Will You, Duel Me?", Zane asked as he held up a Duel Monster Card that had a light gold ring band with a diamond on it. 

"Oh Yes Zane", Tara answered with a big smile on her face. 

Zane was thrilled, he put his loving arms around her body, they started kissing each-other as the sun was setting beside them. 

"Zane, we might get into trouble, If we're not in our dorms", Tara said as she continued kissing Zane. 

"Uh, what did you say?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Nevermind", Tara answered as they continued kissing. 

They started walking to their respective Dorms, they were still holding each-other's hands, They stopped at the sidewalk crossroad, one on the Left Lead to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, the one on the Right Lead to the Obelisk Boy's Dorm, Tara and Zane looked at each-other with love in their eyes, They shared one last hug and one last kiss on the lips, they started walking their respective dorms, The Next Morning at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz were in the living room area of the Dorm, They were waiting for Tara and Zane to arrive. 

"Jaden, do you have any Idea what the Big Surprise Is?", Syrus asked. 

"I don't know, All I know is that Tara told me to meet them here", Jaden answered. 

"Oh I see", Syrus said. 

"Maybe Tara has decided to be my Girlfriend", Hassleberry said with a dreamy look in his eyes. 

Suddenly the door opened, they looked hoping to see them, until Aster Phoenix arrived. 

"Oh You're here too", Aster said as he joined the others.

"Yeah We Are", Jaden replied. 

About an hour later Tara and Zane Arrived, they were holding each-other's hands as they walked down the stairs.

"So what's the good news?", Chazz asked as the others nodded their heads in agreement. 

Tara looked at Zane with love in her eyes, he looked at her with love in his eyes, they both know what the other was thinking of. 

"Well, Zane and I are", Tara said as she started telling them about what had happened. 

"WHAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!", Jaden and the Others said in unison that made The Slifer Dorm Shake and it started spreading Everywhere. 

"Yes we Are", Zane replied. 

Jaden and the Others were thrilled about it, they started Congratulating the Engaged Couple, that Night Tara and Jaden were alone.

"So, have you told our own father Seto Kaiba about you getting married to Zane?", Jaden asked. 

"I haven't told him yet, I'm just waiting for the Right moment to tell him", Tara answered. 

"I'm Sure he'll be happy about it, and I'm sure he'll be the one to walk you down the Aisle and Give you away to Zane", Jaden said. 

"I'm sure he will", Tara replied. 

The Next Morning Jaden and the others started planning on Tara and Zane's Wedding, While Tara got permission to make a phone call to her own father Seto Kaiba, She dialed a phone number and asked to speak with her father. 

"Tara, you better have a good excuse for interrupting me", Seto Kaiba said in a snarled voice. 

"I'm sorry, father, but I have to tell you something, I'm getting married, and I would like you to walk me down the Aisle and Give me away to Zane Truesdale", Tara replied. 

"I'm Sorry, I'm Very Busy, I don't have time", Seto Kaiba said as he hung up. 

Tara was surprised about it, She hoped that he would change his mind, That night Zane was in his Dorm Room, when he heard a knock on the door, a folded up piece of Paper slide underneath the door, Zane walked over, he picked up the note and started reading it, the note said to go to the Cafeteria, there's a big surprise for him, Zane decided to go to the Cafeteria,

about an hour later Zane arrived at the Cafeteria, He was surprised when everyone was there. 

"What's going on?", Zane asked. 

"This is your Bachelor Party", Jaden answered. 

They started the Bachelor Party,


End file.
